Assassin's and Host's
by SilvenKage
Summary: What would happen if assassin's became host's?
1. Chapter 1

It started like any other day Kuro sensei dodged our every attack then started our lessons. " We're what!" someone in the back of the class yelled " I'll say it one more time Class E has been selected to spend 5 months at Ouron High School you will be permitted the same rights as everyone else learning with them too." Kuro sensei repeated " Before and after school may attempt to assassinate me." he said while his face yet again became yellow with green stripes. We arrived at the house at 7:34 a.m. Sat. kuro sensei was already at the house and packed us lunch's so we could explore the school. We split in teams of two karma was with me we went to the class room we'd be using. We walked passed a music room and heard some talking karma pushed the doors open before I could stop him. I saw seven surprised boys stare at us karma just said " Hi." the boys regaining they're composer said " Hello." a pair of twins began to walk to us one slung an arm around me and the other swung his arm around karma. A tall boy with blonde hair and violet eyes stood and started yelling at the twins witch just ignored him. " So who are-" " -you guys?" the twins asked. Karma remained silent and I didn't wont to give then my name ether. The twin repeated there question silence answered them. they became annoyed and karma smiled " Lets go." he said satisfied with his work. The twins hold onto us karma sighed and flipped the twin that hold onto him the twin that held me released his grip and run to his twin. That's when any boy ran at us karma grabbed me hand and we began to run.

" Ouch!" kouru cried when he hit the hard floor. Hunny senpie run after the two people who just ran. We all were shocked especially when Tomake said " He must join the club!" he sounded over joyed but when hunny came back and informed us that they out ran him we didn't know what to say.

 **Please comment I want to know what you think! ?**


	2. Chapter 2

KARMA : POV

" What did you do that for you almost got us killed !" Nagisa yelled at me . " Because ... it seemed like fun ." was my simple response which blew his mind. He visibly sank to the ground relaxed because we finally out ran that kid monster (aka Hunny ) " Well then lets get home before Kuro-sensei gets worried ." said nagisa more calmed down now . " Fine ." I said a smile tugging at my lips . As we began to walk away someone grabbed our shoulders and we turned our heads in unison to find a couple of guys dressed in battle uniforms . " Will you please come this way Mr. Ootiri would like to speak with you ." one of the men said and my grin grew .' Today is going to be so much fun !' I thought .

KYOYA : POV

" He has to join the Host Club !" Tamaki declared and we all gawked at him well they gawked I stared . " Are you insane !" the twin on the ground yelled at him . Before Tamaki could make it to his mushroom corner Haruhi grabbed his arm and he shouted " I have a plan and a good reason !". They began to bicker over this but I just tuned it out catching a few words every once in a while ,when the doors flew open my eyes flew from my notes to see the rest of the hosts staring in awe and fright . " Hello which one of you is Mr. Ootiri ." said the same red head that flipped one of the twins . I stood when he finished noticing my few guards on the floor behind him and the blue haired kid was standing over them . " I am Kyoya Ootiri ." was all I said as I adjusted my glasses . The rest of the host club stared at me and the boy except Haruhi who asked if they would like some tea and the red head refused but the blue haired boy accepted the offer . " Why did you send those guys after us ?" the blue haired kid asked . " You interested me ." I said as if that explained e everything .

NAGISA : POV

Kyoya confused me but I don't think Karma felt the same way as his posture subjected this and the fact he began to nod understandingly . His friends were clustered behind some furniture probably seeing their shared eye daggers were as I was safely behind Karma . I heard a groan quickly seeing one of the guards wakeup and get to his feet . I reacted by pulling out the pocket knife Karma had given me and began to show my bloodlust in an attempt to scare him back to the ground . It didn't work instead he charged . I quickly dodged and grabbed the back of his uniform effectively pulling him back down I then wrapped my arms around him holding the knife to his neck . Karma walked over and hit one of his nerves effectively nocking him unconscious . " Who are you ?!" we heard someone say presumably the tall blonde and Karma just smiled again sending a visible shiver down their spines . " Nagisa ! Karma !" a far too familiar voice called and when we turned are beads sure enough Kuro-sensei was there dressed in his disguise ( a black wig ,teacher uniform ,and fake wooden nose ) walking down the hallway . He finally saw us and what we were doing he nearly turned black but saw the other kids and thought better of it . He came up to us slowly or as slowly as he could at the moment in a flash my knife was gone ,Karma was in his grasp ,and so was I . The men were piled neatly then sensei apologized for our actions and we were on are way . Kuro-sensei lectured us on the way home which was the other way that's when I noticed we weren't alone .


	3. chapter 3

Nagisa : POV

Kuro-sensei went into a ally way and instantly jumped into the air taking care with how fast he was going for our sake . He continued to lecture us until we made it back to our little house (all the male students share a room , all the female students share a room , and all the teachers got their own rooms) and he had us go to bed so we would be rested for the next day . All the other boys were already asleep so we didn't have to answer any questions and we soon fell asleep .

Karma : POV

" Where were you guys last night ?" I heard the guys asking Nagisa and he answered them plainly as he finished collecting his things for school . I ignored them as I left the room and a few minutes later the house . I got to the school early and found the classroom empty .

 **Author note :**

 **Sorry guys I have a small case of writers block and would appreciate some ideas in the comments please and thank you . I'm very thankful for your comments so far . I'm not used to writing with great description so please be patient with me . THANK YOU ALL !**


End file.
